1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to apparatuses for testing object strength, and particularly, to an apparatus for testing strength of molded products.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, corners of an injection molded product are formed by influx of two or more streams of molten material. As a result, the corners may not bind well, presenting relative weakness of the seal therebetween. Consequently, a risk of rupture is present.
In practice, there is a need to test the strength of injection molded products at corners. Typically, the sides near the corners of the products are pulled manually to test the rupture strength. However, the manual test is not accurate and inefficient.